Obscurity's Amore Wiki
WELCOME ' ' TO OUR EMPIRE Along the mystical moon, ran a pack of 30 or so wolves. They thud the rugged grassy terrain, a black coated female and alabaster scarlet coated female in front of the big parade. The pack approch a large hole, could be considered an ditch but, much, much, bigger. The earthquake has opened an gap in the way of the wolves, no way around. The two females halt, staring upon the catastrophe they once called home. "Drats!" The black one yell in agony. "Shush, Jet! You're causing a stir among the others." The scarlet female snapped. "What is there not to stir about? Have you looked around you lately?" "Yes, I have. It seems we have to head back." "Head back where!? Our home is destroyed! Red, we won't be able to cross this gap." RedWaters and Jet began to the gap, inspecting the depth. Jet then growls, and turns to the others. Red glare at her, walking past shoving her to the side as she began to speak, determination in her optics. "Alright, every one back up to the rubble about two miles away. We're going to jump." Jet, along with the others, gasp in horror. She quickly ran up, shoving RedWaters to the ground. Standing over her, she snapped, her teeth glowing in the radiant light of the damp sunlight. She examine a puddle of blood pouring from the back of RedWaters head, but she proceed. "Are you out of your mind!? We will just die a stupid death jumping over that! We are NOT jumping!" RedWaters raise her paw smacking Jet in the neck as she spin kicking her hind legs, Jet flying in the air skidding on the ledge of the gap. Red stood as walked over to her, hitting and slamming her against the terrain with one paw. "You may lead by my side, but you will not stop my choices." Jet immediatley bit her paw, twisting and slamming her paw into her leg, able to dislocate it with one move as RedWaters shriek falling to her knees. "I will not let this pack die because of some stupid input of yours." She growl and turn her head, mumbling as she stare upon the dark sky, sunlight fading. "Do we really have time to fuss and fight? We need a decision!" An male from the back, one of the more brute ones, spoke out at them. "Yeah, we're running out of time." Jet implied, glaring upon RedWaters. "We can't stay here, as you said, there is no where to go. Either we jump, at least we have a chance of living. If we don't we're just going to sit and die a miserable death." Jet sighed, closing her eyes. "I suppose we can try." They both stood, returning to the crowd. Jet raise her head high, Red crouching and backing up, the wolves behind her including Jet began to decend back to the rubble. They reached the rubble, in complete silence other than the roaring of the thundering clouds. As the pack began to run towards the gap, rain began to descend upon them. They ran for two miles, then, with a deep, hopeful breath, Jet ascended into the black void of the gap along with her companions. The next morning, the three wolves that survived the fall, surrounded by their dead loved ones, awoken. The wolves, Sombra, Honos, and RedWaters. RedWaters leapt up and immediately ran to Jets lifeless frame, laying eyes open. She collasped by her partners side, crying. Honos and Sombra stand by, lowering there heads in respect and sorrow of there dead Cheiftain. Red open her eyes, ascending up. She turned to them, growling in anger and passion. ''"This will not break us! It will not tear this pack apart. Jet would not want us to give up. We're going to continue, gain members, allies, and thrive! Fear will fear us! Honos, I choose you to lead by my side. Sombra, you will be our most elite combatant." '' The three wolves turn, staring upon the hidden land deep within the world, opened to access by the gap. They walked towards the territory, a new start errupting. 'FEAR WILL FEAR US ' Category:Browse